kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Blockworld
Blockworld[http://www.kirbysrainbowresort.net/multimedia/manga/german_bigcase/kirby28_eng.jpg Kirby's Biggest Case - Page 28] is a world found high in the skies of Dream Land, and is the setting of Kirby's Block Ball. Ten floating islands form a ring around one larger land mass—called 1-up IsleNintendo Power—upon which stands Castle Dedede. Kirby ventures through Blockworld on a quest to retrieve the Sparkling Stars from King Dedede. As its name suggests, Blockworld is full of blocks. Kirby spends the entirety of the game smashing through them. Each of the 11 stages is comprised of five areas: three areas full of blocks, a Target Shooting AreaKirby's Rainbow Resort full of Star Blocks, and a boss area (with the exception of Stage 11, which has seven areas). If Kirby uncovers a Warp Star, he can briefly head to 1-up Isle and play a sub-game of his choice. Stages 1. Stage 1 A grassy stage. Cappy's stage is home to Waddle Dees, Bronto Burts, and a Broom Hatter. As the first stage, the player learns the ropes of Kirby's Block Ball here. Border line: 120,000 Boss: Cappy 2. Stage 2 An aquatic, rocky stage that takes place on a cliff with a cascading waterfall. This wet location is home to Blippers, Boolers, a Glunk, a Coner, and a Sir Slippy. Pinball Blocks and the Flip item are introduced here, and the stage's intro teaches the player how to use the Kirby Power Bounce. Border line: 120,000 Boss: Squishy 3. Stage 3 A stage that looks like a huge Kabu with a rocky interior. It is home to Sparkys, Twizzys, and a Wheelie. The Spark ability is introduced here through Sparky. Border line: 125,000 Boss: Kabu 4. Stage 4 A huge circus tent. It is home to Waddle Dees, Blockys, a Wheelie, and a Chuckie. The Replica item is introduced here. Border line: 125,000 Boss: Poppy Bros. Sr. 5. Stage 5 A sun-looking stage with a crescent moon revolving around it. It is home to Rockys, a Broom Hatter, and a Twister. The Stone ability is introduced here through Rocky. Border line: 120,000 Boss: Mr. Shine & Mr. Bright 6. Stage 6 An icy glacier stage that bears a striking resemblance to Iceberg from Kirby's Dream Land 2. It is home to Twizzys, Blastos, and a Scarfy. The Crash item is introduced through Blastos. Border line: 120,000 Boss: Mr. Frosty 7. Stage 7 A puffy cloud stage. It is home to Spikeys and Chillys. The Needle ability is introduced here through Spikey. Border line: 125,000 Boss: Kracko 8. Stage 8 A vast tree stage. It is home to Flamers, a Bomber, and a Twister. The Burning ability is introduced here through Flamer. Border line: 138,000 Boss: Whispy Woods 9. Stage 9 A giant hot air balloon stage. It is home to Crack-Tweets, a Bouncy, and a Blasto. The Changer item is introduced here through Bouncy. Border line: 120,000 Boss: Kabula 10. Stage 10 A big industrious gear stage that can be seen releasing exhaust on the overworld screen. It is home to Mumbies, a Propeller, a Booler, a Bouncy, a Kookler, and a Bronto Burt. Border line: 120,000 Boss: Brobo 11. Stage 11 A small castle where Dedede dwells, which is built atop a large fountain. It is home to Boolers, UFOs, Propellers, a Blocky, a Bouncy, a Blasto, a Rocky, a Bounder, and a Kookler. As mentioned above, this stage has seven rounds, which is more than any other. Border line: N/A Boss: King Dedede Sub-games Air Hockey Kirby plays air hockey against a UFO. Star Catcher Kirby launches stars and bombs in random directions; the player attempts to catch the stars with the paddles while avoiding the bombs. Up Cloud Kirby hits clouds upward in an attempt to get one of them to the goal at the top of the screen. Up Down Kirby hits panels (and can restore them) to line up four matching ones. Gallery Kbb 1-2.gif|Stage 1 Kbb 2-3.gif|Stage 2 KBB Sparky GB.png|Stage 3 KBB Chuckie GB.png|Stage 4 KBB Rocky GB.png|Stage 5 KBB Scarfy GB.png|Stage 6 KBB Chilly GB.png|Stage 7 KBB Flamer GB.png|Stage 8 KBB Crack-Tweet GB.png|Stage 9 KBB Kookler GB.png|Stage 10 KBB King Dedede GB.png|Stage 11 References Category:Places Category:Kirby's Block Ball